Optical Reality
by Jane Crawley
Summary: Four girls in a band get a chance to go on tour but who would have ever thought that they would be doing so as Tokio Hotel's opening act. rated M for cursing, sexual inuendos, and...stuff
1. Chapter 1

**Kydania**

"Salut.", I great my record company manager.

"Huh?"

"It's the informal hello to a friend in French." I say proud that my studies for the bands sour are paying off, "I just called to tell you I am on my way for the tickets for the one way trip to Paris. "I am greeted with silence, "You did get them Donavan."

I hate when someone changes my plans.

"Well about that…"

"I don't want to hear it until I get there." I cut him off, "I'll be there in five."

I toss my phone down into the seat next to me. A million different reasons as to why the girls and I can't go on our band tour in France. Then in the back of my mind I think of how hard it is going to be to break the news to my band mates. They have been so excited about the six month voyage across France playing with other bands trying to become internationally famous. We all took French classes and wrote an entire French album for it.

Pulling up in front of a tall brick building with a sign that says International Records I step out of the car and storm in ready to kill our record company manager.

"You better have a good explanation." I say to Donavan who appears to have been waiting my arrival.

"Your tour has been canceled, but for good reason." Donavan places his pudgy fingers on his 'fluffinesses'.

I take a seat on a plush armchair, "Explain."

**Lydia**

"I have good news and bad news." Her voice tells me she's stressing out, "Put me on speaker phone so Megan and Tilly can hear me too."

I press the right button and our small apartment is filled with the noise of Kyda driving with her blue tooth.

"Can you hear me?" we all tell her we can, waiting for her to tell us the news, "We aren't going to Paris."

Tilly and Megan start shouting and making obscene demands and accusations using some profanities. I sit and wait patiently knowing my best friend would resume control as she always has.

"Guys," her voice is strained, "Guys! Shut the hell up!"

Tilly and Megan go still, "Please continue Kyda."

She sighs letting some of the tension escape from her voice, "Instead we are going on a better tour starting in Germany."

Complete silence fills the room as we adjust to the news. Germany is a country of many great bands and music; a place to start a good music career.

"You guys will need to pack for cold spring weather for the most part." Kydania's voice interrupts the silence, "Lydia will you just add some long sleeve shirts to my luggage?"

I mentally take note of where to find the shirts and a few other things I need to check on before we leave, "No problem babe."

"I'll be home in fifteen minute we need to catch our plane in an hour and a half."

Tilly Meagan and I say our goodbyes to Kydania and hurry to repack our things before we have to leave. The only thing keeping me sane is the fact that I am going on this tour with the three people in the world I call my best friends.

**Kydania**

"Will this be all for you ma'am?" the front counter girl of Barnes and Nobles asks me. She has on a beautiful teal blouse that drapes over her neatly with a black pencil skirt to give her shape a great compliment. She reminds me of Tilly when she dresses up; cute and proper. Everything I can never be.

"Yes and thank you," I read her name tag, "Alexis."

Taking the four English to German dictionary books and the two large _**How To Speak German For Dummies **_books in hand I pull my cap down and head to my black 2002 Subaru.

I know the thing is a piece of shit car but it is my piece of shit car and I love it. Climbing in I put in the key and turn the ignition. The feel of the car beneath me calms me. I only love one thing more than music; speed. Unfortunately my piece of shit car can't give me that to the extent I want but soon it won't matter. I still need to get driving permits for Germany and any other countries we may be going to now that we aren't going on a tour based in only France. I did have all these things set up, but Donavan us a better opportunity for a tour internationally. Our band, Optical Reality, is going to tour as their opening act for our start of the tour. Tokio Hotel is not only huge in Germany but internationally. I hate the idea of riding on someone's coat tails but the band needs a big break so we aren't just a band making white noise only a few can hear.

Finally I reach the rented apartment. Megan, Tilly, and Lydia are out front with all of our luggage and equipment we will need for the tour. My pour extremely small Subaru.

I roll down my window, "Let's get the show on the road."


	2. Chapter 2

**Lydia**

Five airports, a six hour delay and twenty-two hours later the band is finally in Berlin. The six hour delay wouldn't have happened if the snow storm didn't cause the airport to deem our flight unsafe thus delaying it.

Thankfully the trip was mainly uneventful of major incidents. The only thing that could have gotten the group into serious trouble was taken care of by Tilly. Megan just so happened to sit in front of the only snot nosed brat on the plane. The little booger kept kicking the back of Meg's seat until she freaked out, flipping around and glaring at the kid making dark threats. Lucky for Meg, the kid's parent was is the bathroom and Tilly was able to bribe the brat into silence with jelly beans of assorted flavor. Other than that everything went well. Kyda had made arrangements for transportation, photo shoots, interviews, and studio time while the rest of us worked on our songs and attempted learning German during our flight time.

I pull my luggage from the half circle conveyer belt that leads god knows the same rewhere. Megan and Tilly, right beside me, do the same.

"Kyda?" I spin scanning the people scrambling about us for her. Nothing.

"Kydania!" I try her name again. Nowhere in sight. Damn. I wonder why it is that she always manages to disappear.

**Kydania**

Glass windows replace where a wall should be but I don't mind. It gives me a glance at the snow covered Berlin. Who would have guessed the same reason a plane is made to have a delay flight yet the same reason for a city to become a living snow globe. Beauty from disaster.

The thought dawns on me that this can be some lyrics for the song I am currently working on. I pull out my pen and notebook containing lyrics, thoughts, and notes.

Just as I finish writing down the last bits of notes the little silver piece of technology, called a cellphone, Lydia made me trade for my 'outdated brick of a phone' vibrates in my jean pocket so I pull it out.

"Kydania Alexandra Schumene! Where in God's name are you!" Lydia's voice grates on the peace I found beyond the window. Stuff like this seems to happen all the time.

"I'm by the windows Lydia." Awkward silence fills my ear and then a click.

Honestly if she hung up on me mad because I stated the obvious it is going to cause a bad start for this tour.

"How is it you are my best friend and can be standing three feet from me and you seem to turn invisible?" it's a question she has been asking me for years. I feel she deserves the usual answer.

"I am only seen when I want to be."

She rolls her eyes in response and gives me her classic you're-a-goof grin, "Where do we go?"

"Look for a guy with a sign that has the band's name on it. Our gear is being sent to the stage to be set up so by the time we get there it will be ready for a sound check." I pull my duffle bag up onto my shoulder and grab the handle of my suit case to follow in tote.

**Lydia**

Optical Reality is written out in beautiful slightly slanting yet elegant cursive on stark white poster board. I can't see who's holding it because they have it positioned right in front of their face. Whoever it is they have beautiful hands.

The girls and I start to head over to our greeter when a small group comes up screaming the bands name and some German I can only understand in bits and pieces. Kyda, taking charge as always, steps forward with a genuine smile while her hand is behind her back. She speaks to them and I think she is asking them not to be offended by our recently learned German. That's when I notice the three brightly colored sharpies in her hand waving frantically back and forth saying 'take me'.

I step forward and sneakily take the sharpies from her hand and pass them back to Tilly and Megan. Ironically they left my favorite color, spring green. Fresh, alive and complimenting; just how I like things.

Till steps up fiery red, just like her personality, sharpie in hand ready to sign and converse with our fans. What had surprised me at first about this whole situation was the fact that of our total fan base Kyda had told us only 3% was German. This must be all of them here standing before us, considering our fan base is relatively small.

A girl with blonde pigtails and a t-shirt with the bands logo on it jumps up toward me shoving a small poster in my direction. I sign it and add a heart for her sweet patient smile.

"Danke Lydia!" she then hugs me. I begin to regret adding the heart.

I smile and wave and move on to the other fans.


	3. Chapter 3

**Kydania**

Not only did we have to deal with overly obsessed, but surprisingly respectful, fans but we are being escorted and toured around by our stage mates lead singer. I knew we were to play with Tokio Hotel but not this. I wouldn't usually have a problem with this except for the fact that if anyone recognizes him we are screwed!

"Mr. Kaulitz." I speak out flatly once our luggage and bodies are in the inconspicuous car.

"Please call me Bill." He says as he tugs his beanie down over his bleached hair.

"Okay Bill. Why did you come get us? It is very dangerous." I chose to speak in his native tongue to the best of my ability not only so I had to think before I spoke but as to make sure there are no misunderstandings.

"Danke for your concern Kydania," I notice the way he pronounces my name so easily unlike so many and his clear English, "but I have done this before."

"Really what other bands?" Tilly asks sweetly. She isn't star struck like the other two.

"It's a secret." He turns for a brief moment and gives a wink to Tilly before returning his attention back to the ever busy road. Tilly responds with a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. So maybe she is a bit star struck.

I touch his shoulder lightly and look at him through his aviators, "Danke Bill."

**Lydia**

As Bills and Kyda speak of stage and performance details in 'germanglish' I stare out the heavily tinted window getting a glimpse of what Berlin is. As Megan, the quiet one she is, always says, "it's the people that make the city and it's that 'city' that makes the people." If I wasn't already in the music business I would have been in a job that involved people watching.

The diversity from one person to the next never ceased to amaze me; the quiet wise elderly to the snappy grouch parents to the vain young and so much more.

"Lydia?" Megan's voice is right in my ear. I nod letting her know she has my attention.

"Is Kyda okay?" I look at my best friend then back to Megan with a quizzical look.

She just nods at her and Bill in the front seats as if to say check-it-out-and-tell-me-if-I'm-crazy.

At first all I can see is Kyda and Bill talking easily over some stage something or other. Then it hits me, Kydania never talks easily with anyone but me, not even with Megan or Tilly (though it is easier for her to talk to them than most other people).

I look back to Megan and make my eyes all big so she understands she's not the only one who sees Kydania's behavior as out of the ordinary.

Not only did she fail to mention our first opening gig was for Tokio Hotel but now she looks to be replacing me with Bill. Then I catch wind of their conversation.

"So you guys play about the same frequencies for amps as we do so that shouldn't be a problem but Lydia's drums versus Gustav's may. She has a completely different style and set up. How do you think we can fix that?"

She wasn't being all nice and easily talkative because of Bill, but instead for my sake. She never stops with her loyalty; maybe I would like it better if it is Bill and not me. That way she has someone to love on all levels. Lord knows she could use it.

**Kydania**

Bill is a lot more down to earth than I expected. I always thought he would be overly excited all the time and prima donna but instead he is just passionate about what he believes. Something I have only found in a handful of people.

"So there may be a few hours before you can go to do sound check while they set up so um," Bill looks ahead a slight blush washes over his stubbly face, "Ya' know meet the guys and stuff?"

I look back to the girls for their input. All three give me enthusiastic nods and thumbs up, "Sure but we all need about a half hour to freshen up."

He nods understandingly. Airplane gunk and little sleep added together with jet lag the least a person needs is a shower and change of clothes. I find it odd how he gets just what I am saying but I am grateful for it. It just makes one less thing I have to worry about. I just hope the other bands we will be opening for along the tour will be as easily transitional.

Finally the car reaches a hotel that is tucked neatly within a very reclusive part of the city. I can see why Bill insisted we choose the same hotel as him and the boys. The less paparazzi and fans the more time we can deal with our music and production.

The building itself is rather large with several other buildings branching out. It seems very cozy and welcoming. Then again any place that I had Lydia, Megan and Tilly felt just the same. With them I know all can be just the way it should. Home is where the heart is and to me they are my heart.

Stepping out into the fresh air I feel the weathers chill greedily wrap about me cold and wanting. I love it. It makes me feel alive and awake. Lydia and the others let out whines of protest against the chilly weather. I laugh softly to myself and shake my head. That's when I notice Bill looking at me with his well-known smile. I never noticed the slight quirk it added to his eyes up till now. I turn away instinctively from his stare and go to the back of the vehicle to grab my luggage.

"To the room shall we girls." Bill stops in front of me as the girls move to the entrance of the hotel.

"What do you mean 'room'?" he says it like it is repulsive and unfitting of anyone.

"We all share a room. It makes it easier to help each other with dressing up and make-up." Isn't it that obvious? We are girls after all, even if we aren't super frilly and pink.


	4. Chapter 4

**Kydania**

Not only did we have to deal with overly obsessed, but surprisingly respectful, fans but we are being escorted and toured around by our stage mates lead singer. I knew we were to play with Tokio Hotel but not this. I wouldn't usually have a problem with this except for the fact that if anyone recognizes him we are screwed!

"Mr. Kaulitz." I speak out flatly once our luggage and bodies are in the inconspicuous car.

"Please call me Bill." He says as he tugs his beanie down over his bleached hair.

"Okay Bill. Why did you come get us? It is very dangerous." I chose to speak in his native tongue to the best of my ability not only so I had to think before I spoke but as to make sure there are no misunderstandings.

"Danke for your concern Kydania," I notice the way he pronounces my name so easily unlike so many and his clear English, "but I have done this before."

"Really what other bands?" Tilly asks sweetly. She isn't star struck like the other two.

"It's a secret." He turns for a brief moment and gives a wink to Tilly before returning his attention back to the ever busy road. Tilly responds with a light dusting of pink across her cheeks. So maybe she is a bit star struck.

I touch his shoulder lightly and look at him through his aviators, "Danke Bill."

**Lydia**

As Bills and Kyda speak of stage and performance details in 'germanglish' I stare out the heavily tinted window getting a glimpse of what Berlin is. As Megan, the quiet one she is, always says, "it's the people that make the city and it's that 'city' that makes the people." If I wasn't already in the music business I would have been in a job that involved people watching.

The diversity from one person to the next never ceased to amaze me; the quiet wise elderly to the snappy grouch parents to the vain young and so much more.

"Lydia?" Megan's voice is right in my ear. I nod letting her know she has my attention.

"Is Kyda okay?" I look at my best friend then back to Megan with a quizzical look.

She just nods at her and Bill in the front seats as if to say check-it-out-and-tell-me-if-I'm-crazy.

At first all I can see is Kyda and Bill talking easily over some stage something or other. Then it hits me, Kydania never talks easily with anyone but me, not even with Megan or Tilly (though it is easier for her to talk to them than most other people).

I look back to Megan and make my eyes all big so she understands she's not the only one who sees Kydania's behavior as out of the ordinary.

Not only did she fail to mention our first opening gig was for Tokio Hotel but now she looks to be replacing me with Bill. Then I catch wind of their conversation.

"So you guys play about the same frequencies for amps as we do so that shouldn't be a problem but Lydia's drums versus Gustav's may. She has a completely different style and set up. How do you think we can fix that?"

She wasn't being all nice and easily talkative because of Bill, but instead for my sake. She never stops with her loyalty; maybe I would like it better if it is Bill and not me. That way she has someone to love on all levels. Lord knows she could use it.

**Kydania**

Bill is a lot more down to earth than I expected. I always thought he would be overly excited all the time and prima donna but instead he is just passionate about what he believes. Something I have only found in a handful of people.

"So there may be a few hours before you can go to do sound check while they set up so um," Bill looks ahead a slight blush washes over his stubbly face, "Ya' know meet the guys and stuff?"

I look back to the girls for their input. All three give me enthusiastic nods and thumbs up, "Sure but we all need about a half hour to freshen up."

He nods understandingly. Airplane gunk and little sleep added together with jet lag the least a person needs is a shower and change of clothes. I find it odd how he gets just what I am saying but I am grateful for it. It just makes one less thing I have to worry about. I just hope the other bands we will be opening for along the tour will be as easily transitional.

Finally the car reaches a hotel that is tucked neatly within a very reclusive part of the city. I can see why Bill insisted we choose the same hotel as him and the boys. The less paparazzi and fans the more time we can deal with our music and production.

The building itself is rather large with several other buildings branching out. It seems very cozy and welcoming. Then again any place that I had Lydia, Megan and Tilly felt just the same. With them I know all can be just the way it should. Home is where the heart is and to me they are my heart.

Stepping out into the fresh air I feel the weathers chill greedily wrap about me cold and wanting. I love it. It makes me feel alive and awake. Lydia and the others let out whines of protest against the chilly weather. I laugh softly to myself and shake my head. That's when I notice Bill looking at me with his well-known smile. I never noticed the slight quirk it added to his eyes up till now. I turn away instinctively from his stare and go to the back of the vehicle to grab my luggage.

"To the room shall we girls." Bill stops in front of me as the girls move to the entrance of the hotel.

"What do you mean 'room'?" he says it like it is repulsive and unfitting of anyone.

"We all share a room. It makes it easier to help each other with dressing up and make-up." Isn't it that obvious? We are girls after all, even if we aren't super frilly and pink.


	5. Chapter 5

**Kydania**

Lydia never blushes. She is the queen of flirty and toying. To see Tom make her blush the same color of a tomato comes as a shock to me but I keep quiet hoping that by not saying anything I won't add to her embarrassment.

"So why were we throwing skittles?" Georg asks curiously at Megan's as he slides some of his long, impeccably straight hair out of his eyes.

Megan, having just popped some unthrown skittle into her mouth, tries not to choke by suppressing a fit of laughter. Her eyes water as she covers her mouth. The scene is making it hard for me to not grin and chuckle because of the look of shock on Georg's face. He is trying to see if she is alright fumbling about not sure what to do, making an utterly priceless moment of hilarious clumsiness. Megan finally holds up an index finger to indicate she just needs a chance to swallow the little rainbow candies. We all wait patiently, still mocking Georg with our grins.

Finally catching her breath Megan turns to place her blue eyed gaze on Georg and tell him a little piece of what make Optical Reality the band that it is, "It's a tradition that we do before a show to break tension. I thought it up when Tilly and Kyda became nervous before one of our big shows back home. Lydia's mom bought us skittles as a snack and they were right there, so I threw them. Ever since, we do it. Call it superstition if you like but we know if we don't the show won't be as good."

"You just happened to get caught in the cross fire." Tilly adds.

Bill gets excited and starts speaking in fast broken English as if he can't say what he wants fast enough, "I know! Like you 'ave to und…"

The more he babbles about understanding our ridiculous superstitious tradition the more I notice his German accent. It's nice to see someone so passionate about how a band functions, even if it is a bit outspoken for my taste. It's too bad I won't have a chance to really get to know these guys before we have to leave for another town on our, yet to be revealed tour.

"Shit!" everyone stops to look at me, "Guys I'm really sorry but I forgot a few details I needed to take care of. Do you mind if I go deal with them and you go have fun without me?"

Lydia stares me down. I know I do this all the time to them but if we want to play I have to make the proper arrangements seeing as how I have yet to meet anyone I can trust to be our manager. Every person who has ever tried either under schedules the band or is too incompetent for the job. Maybe that makes me picky but no way in hell am I letting some idiot at our chances of living our dreams.

"Kydania please!" the way Bill pronounces my name makes me curious if it's has accent or his diversely cultural experience that makes it roll beautifully.

"I'm really sorry. I know I said _**all **_of us could hang out but if I don't fix these details," I make sure to leave out the fact that we don't have a manager, "then they won't get done. If it's not done then things could go wrong and you know what it's like for things to go wrong…"

Interrupting me, all three of my band mates harshly say my name at the same time stopping me from my stressful jargon of worry. I close my eyes take a deep breath and run my hand through my hair.

Lydia speaks gently as I keep my eyes shut, "Don didn't tell you where our other tour cities are did he?"

I give her a tell all look when I open my eyes. I know the truth is painted on my face as I breathe out to try and reduce the panic rising in my chest. I would have pressed Donavan for more information but we either took the chance for a tour or didn't go. Not going was and still is not an option.

"Oh I can help with that!" Bill gives me a look of confidence that almost radiates to those around him in a domino effect, "David, our manager, can talk to your manager."

Lydia and I look at one another asking if we should tell our new friends about our 'manager'.

"I am the manager Bill."

**Lydia**

The way Bill, Tom, Gustav, and Georg reacted to Kydania handling everything about the band went unexpectedly.

At first they all just stared at Kydania amazed and horrified at the same time, but gradually Bill and Tom began to ask her questions about what details needed to be currently dealt with and contact information. When all was said and done David was going to send a capable staff member after the show tonight to help Kyda out.

Now we have another dilemma; choosing what we want to do before sound check.

"Ping pong!" Bill insists to Tom.

"For two hours?" Tom raises his brows in a way that he reminds me of the come at me bro meme, "Swimming!"

They begin to battle it out on what to do in harsh German. Gustav and Georg sit in a corner of our hotel room talking and joking with Tilly and Megan. The banter turns into a few smacks and pokes but nothing I don't expect from siblings.

"Both." I say in German to the best of my ability. What better way to catch their attention than in their own language.

"Huh?" the male noise for confusion?

"Both?" I repeat, "An hour of each?"

Everyone nods in agreement waiting for the twins to jump on board the idea train. The both nod with matching grins, literally.

"Swimming first!" the both yell.

Then Tom walks over giving me a wink before following his band mates to go change into swim wear. What the hell is the wink for, my swim suit? Thank God for giving me Kydania. The modest swim wear that was insisted upon before we left now seems like a blessing.

Kydania dug in one of our luggage cases and tossed a pile of swim wear on one of the beds. Blue, red, orange, green, yellow, and print splash across the white comforter. The fashionable green chaeta print one piece and boy shorts call to me. I snatch them up and hurry to change.

Ten minutes later we are all dressed and ready to go. Tilly sporting a red pin-up styled swim suit, Megan in a navy blue lifeguard one piece, and Kydania in a blossom orange one piece and yellow swim trunks for boys. We look good, not to brag, but all of us are very active and work to stay in shape.

Rapping at the door tells us it's time to head our and down to the indoor pool. Kydania opens the door to great a smiling Tom and waves for us to follow.

I can't help but stare at Tom's lean, toned, and visibly bare torso. I wonder what it would feel like to…Stop! Bad Lydia! You must remain professional no matter how hot a body he has. Maybe spending time with Tokio Hotel isn't such a great idea. Why did this man have to be so damn attractive?

I decide to focus in on the other boys' apparel to keep my mind off…Stop! Bill is wearing a shirt, unlike some people, and flowery blue and white trunks, Georg is wearing simple cameo green trunks, while Gustav has bizarrely stayed in the same cloths. I wonder if he doesn't like to swim or if he's shy. Maybe he just doesn't want to get wet before the sound check and show.

After an elevator wait and a short walk down a spacious hallway we reach the pool. Georg and Tom run in like wild Neanderthals as soon as Bill's hotel key card admits them entrance. Boys will be boys. Very sexy cornrowed…Stop, damn it all!

Megan and Kyda look from me to each other, wild grins plastered across their faces. Lord help me not them too. Hopefully they don't…

"Cannon ball!" they scream.

As they rise out of the water Georg, Megan, and Kyda beacon me to do the same. Tom instead gives me a challenging look. No way in hell am I letting this boy best me. I toss my towel and walk to the side of the pool that indicates a depth of twelve feet. I poise myself finding my balance just like my mother taught me.

I step back to give myself enough room to get a running start. Ready. Set. Go! Step one, two, three, and flip. Triple front handspring with a tuck before the graceful dive was what I was aiming for. The cheers and hoots the echoed through the pool room tell me I hit the target dead on.

I look to see what Tom's reaction is. He's not cheering or smiling like the others. Overall mission accomplished.


	6. Chapter 6

**Kydania**

Our entire time with Tokio Hotel was fantastic. Megan, Tom, Georg, Lydia, and I all played a game of Marco Polo that eventually turned into a water fight. Bill and Tilly decided Gustav needed to join and drenched him. Gustav eventually had his revenge by 'accidentally' hitting Bill in the face with a pin pong ball. Tom won the entire ping pong tournament and demanded he receive a kiss from the looser. Lydia was the looser but fooled Tom by giving him a kiss on the cheek. Bill mocked Tom the rest of the day.

Now, ten minutes till 10 p.m., the stage is set and the girls ready to go but we have one problem, the crowd is screaming for Tokio Hotel. Pissy crowds mean hard to please crowds.

"Optical Reality you're on in five." A guy with a headset yells. He looks like some alien that took a fashion memo from Jonny Cash.

I pray to God and hope that the sound technician remembers all our settings for our stage equipment. A band is only as good as it's back stage crew.

"Optical Reality you're on!" there's no time like show time.

As I walk on stage what if's and every possible scenario of failure runs through my head. The crowd hisses in annoyance that we aren't Tokio Hotel before their demands become louder, it's deafening. Dear God how can I make them calm down and be open minded to us?

I face the crowd with a devilish grin and repeat the German phrase I had Bill teach me while we waited for the tournament of ping pong to end, "Hello! We are Optical Reality! Are you ready for some music?"

Boo's echo throughout the stadium as tension begins to set in the air. Talk about a tough crowd. If I can't beat them then why not join them?

I face Lydia at her drum set to let her know just by looking at her that I am about to do something completely crazy, risky, and possibly life changing. She just quirks her head before giving me the smile that I need to know that I can do this because she believes in me. I turn and face the monster that the crowd has become. Be bold or be boring. I'm a rock star and there is no such thing as boring.

"With this kind of attitude I don't know if you are ready to see Tokio Hotel." The crowds is still a living monster but it stills waiting to strike, "The only way you get to see Tokio Hotel is if you prove to us," I gesture to me and the girls, "that you are ready to rock!"

Some of the spoken German may have been a bit broken and improper but I don't care because I got the point across.

"So are you ready to show me you're ready to rock?" the crowd goes wild writhing from the once unhappy monster into a crowd buzzed with the excitement of the coming entertainment.

Lydia's sticks click to the tempo of our first song. I close my eyes and feel the base pull the melody out of its confines and into my soul. Now it's my turn to let it out and do what I love; sing.

Jumping up and down running across the stage to ask each side of crowd to join me in some motion or lyrics. The feeling is incredible. I can seriously fly with this feeling inside. I don't want it to stop but before I know it Lydia lets the last symbol crash for our final song. I don't want to say good bye and I don't want to give Bill the crowd I had worked so hard to please.

"Thank you! Now are you ready for Tokio Hotel?" Screams louder than I expected erupted from the crowd, "I think you are too!"

Lydia and I trade places with the boys we had just spent most of our day with. Bill passes me and gives me his model smile.

"You did great!"

**Lydia**

All that keeps going through my mind is what just happened on stage. Kyda took a crowd of pissed off Tokio Hotel fans and made them listen and like us. She didn't give them a choice. Ballsy and bold; the move couldn't have been any riskier, but like all things ballsy and bold about Kydania it worked.

"Where's Kydania?" I ask one of the crew a member who is in our changing room.

"She was asked by Bill to meet him on stage for a surprise."

**What could Bill want with her on stage? Was he going to call her out on telling his fans that they weren't ready for him and the others? It didn't seem like the Bill I met today but you never know in show business. Look at Donavan for example. The man tried to screw us out of every penny we earned all because Kydania is our manager. I can only begin to think of all the times I have caught her in the wee hours of the day finalizing and setting things up for us when she should have slept. Maybe this thing with Tokio Hotel's manager will help her.**

Bringing myself to reality again I go out so I can be another onlooker from the side of the stage just to make sure Kyda will be okay, she is my best friend after all.

I see Kydania on the other side of the stage looking curiously at the lead singer who is awkwardly prancing about the stage. Bill cannot dance to save his life. He is saying something I don't quite get to the crowd with a very familiar smile I assume most of the girls here have stared at for hours on end from some photo they kept.

Suddenly Kydania walks out onto the stage giving Bill a very real but annoyed smile. She waves to the crowd and gives them a formal greeting.

Bill starts speaking again while he gestures here and there. The man doesn't seem to notice he talks with his hands a lot. Kydania closes her eyes and gives a brief smile and then looks at me realizing I'm on the side lines.

Kydania speaks very frankly and coolly to Bill with a coy smile spreading with mischief.

"Lydia, kom alstublieft hier en toon Billa hoe te dansen,"

I am only going to go out there because it is her, my crazy friend Kydania. If it were anyone else I would kill them or better yet leave them out to hang. I step up and walk over to her with a decent but not frightened pace. Now standing by her I tug her t-shirt to pull her close to ask what exactly I'm doing out here.

She whispers to me back, "Bill asked me to teach him to dance. I told the crowd the one to ask is you. I'll do all the talking and working the crowd. you just teach him to dance."

I look at her so she knows she so owes me for this.

"Lydia zegt dat zij het zal doen, maar zij is een beetje schrikt. Kunt u een geluid voor haar maken?"

Foreign words is all I hear but Tom, Georg, and Gustav begin to play a series of rythmes I can follow and move to. I look at Bill and gesture he takes after me.

After a few minutes Bill is starting to get it and the crowd is really excited and ready for more songs. That's when I notice it is taking everything in Kydania's power to smile as she keeps talking to the crowd about, what I assume, me and Bill dancing.

Something is wrong and all I can think is that Kydania and I need to get off this stage so I can figure it out. My best friend needs me.


	7. Chapter 7

**Kydania**

God condemn him to the fiery pits of hell! Donavan our so called manager/thief is trying to screw us over again. The only reason I even came to know is because the assistant Dave assigned to help he had one of the crew members come and tell me after she came across it in one of my emails.

Keeping up with the crowd and having this problem run amuck in my mind is getting hard. Smiling, speaking a foreign language, and hopping about make it very difficult to keep up with Bill and everyone let alone deal with this crap!

Finally I see an opportunity to cease the dance lessons and say goodbye. I hand Bill the microphone with the best smile I can muster and rush off the stage. I don't even notice Lydia right on my heels. She grabs my shoulder and spins me around as soon as we are out of the crowds view.

"Kyda what is wrong?" her eyes are filled with worry and concern. I knew I had done a poor job of hiding it but I didn't think it was that bad. I hope the crowd was paying attention to Bill and not me.

"Dear Donny has decided to try and pull our plug if we don't have him meet Tokio Hotel." Venom and anger seeps from every word. It's not meant to be directed at her but that's how it comes off.

"He what!" her voice cracks.

"Interview slash meeting…"

She cuts me off, "I heard you. I'm going to ring his fucking neck next time I see him. Fucking bastard." Swearing from Lydia means there is going to be violence.

"Lyd, hon, I'll take care of it." She gives me a doubtful look, "there is a reason why I made him rewrite portions of our contract before signing."

"Can he really pull the plug?" she now sounds like a frightened child.

"I don't know but I'm going to go find out. Just make sure everything runs smoothly on stage and if Bill needs me just tell him I'm busy with the assistant." I pull her into a hug to reassure her.

"Good luck." She whispers giving me an extra squeeze before letting me go.

"Luck? Ha! I'll make my…"

"Optical reality," Lydia finishes, "your vision of truth."

The fate of the bands future now rests in my hands.

**Lydia**

Donavan, the man who was, at the time, willing to sign us with the condition that Kydania managed everything we did. He laughed and said it wouldn't last long

"I'll give you a week before you ask me to assign you a manager."

Four years later, with a sizable fan base, we still have Kydania as our manager. Gigs, interviews, and whatever else was requested Kydania takes care of it. I worry that it will stress her out till she is too exhausted to do anything but she has yet to do so.

Bill has sent several crew members requesting Kydania to the stage. Each of them have come to me and I have sent each of them back to tell Bill she is with David's assistant. Now the rock star himself is coming toward me, his boots clicking harshly against the floor in his haste.

"Aren't you supposed to be on stage?"

"Tom has a solo." Bill is looking behind me, "Where is Kydania?"

He sounds concerned so I feel like giving it to him straight, "She is with the assistant."

The look on his face is of shock and disbelief, "she wasn't supposed to do that till after the show."

"She said it was urgent." I shrug my shoulders and give him a look of trust and unconcern toward my friend, "What is it that you need her for?"

"Well I was going to see if we can all bow and play a last song for the crowd. Bothe bands." He looks disappointed he has to talk to me instead of Kydania.

"I'll see what I can do." I pull out my cell and speed dial Kydania. Bill waits patiently leaning against the wall.

"Hey Kyda it's Lydia. Bill wants to have both bands end the concert in song." Bill waits for me to relay her response fiddling with his lip ring in anticipation.

"When?" I ask him. He looks at a clock on the wall.

"Ten minutes."

Kydania swears in my ear already hearing what he said because he had scooted closer to me as Kydania and I had spoken. Then she says she'll try to be to be there as soon as possible. I click the cell phone shut, "she might not walk out on stage with us but she'll be there."

He nods, his brown eyes intently looking to see if I'm lying. Finally he seems satisfied and motions for a crew member to come his way. He says something in German and sends them off before motioning me to follow him.

The boy is a hell of a lot taller than I am so keeping up with him is a chore. I just hope Kyda can make it without disaster. Having her show up at an awkward moment or not at all could be very bad for our first concert in Germany.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kydania**

Shit shit shit! They have begun the song without me. Why did we have to do this last minute? Why did I tell Bill I could do it? Just why period. That seemed the starting word for everything lately; why. Why this and why that. It is driving me nuts not having anything set up call me OCD or whatever mental disease you can come up with, I don't care, but if things aren't fixed soon I think Lydia is going to have to have to break the news to Tilly and Megan that I need to be placed in a padded box with an 'I love me" jacket.

Running a reach the edge of the stage but instinct stops me from stepping out. They are doing one of Tokio Hotel's songs. I feel the rhythm and try to pull the lyrics from the back of my mind. I close my eyes and find the underlining harmony dancing in between the base and guitar as Bill sings. I wait patiently before I make my entrance singing along with Bill as I make my way slowly onto stage looking at Bill trying to read what he needs me to do.

His brown eyes speak that I am doing just fine and he is happy I made it on time. We walk closer and closer until we are singing not to the crowd but instead each other. We both begin to reach the top of the song and begin jumping. Suddenly as if unexpected the climax is reached and we break away jumping and dancing about hyping up the crowd and smiling like fools. This reminds me of why I deal with all the drama and chaos of managing a band and singing in it. Not only is it the feeling of happiness but the feeling that I get to share it with so many other people.

The crowd is in a frenzy by the time we are done. Bill and I have to scream into the microphones just to be heard over the noise. My heart is in my chest with a constant hard thump as we bow to the crowd and with them a good night and thanks.

"Oh my god Kyda that was amazing!" Tilly is bouncing up and down as I hand her water and nod in agreement.

"You came on stage at just the right time with the right words and tone and just wow. Girl sometimes I wonder how I got so luck to be your friend." Lydia a diva as always.

"Way to kick ass Kyda." Megan simple as always.

Everything feels as it should be and seeing them smiling and satisfied right beside me after a mind blowing show makes me think for a second time tonight why I do this.

"You guys need to give yourself credit. If you weren't playing along with the guys so well I wouldn't have known what song." Being a band is a team effort in my opinion.

"Mrs. Shumen!" a voice rings down the hall as we walk toward our dressing room.

I turn to see who it is, "Yes?"

"Daniele needs you right away. She says it's urgent." David's assistant must have results for me after my instruction on how to handle Donavan while I was on stage. My hope is beginning to rise that I can make this tour work.

I ask a few more detail questions to the crew member and then ask Lydia to take care of the other two and that I should only be a little while.

**Lydia**

Four hours after a late night concert and she's still not back. What in the name of our band is she doing? Tilly and Megan needed to sleep before we shipped off to wherever Kydania planned with the assistant so I left the room to meander about the hotel hallways to worry in silence. Now I am beginning to think that the idea of walking about the hotel alone isn't that great and idea. It gives me too much room to think and stress over the past twenty-four hours of events.

They guys were fun to hang out with. Sure Gustav was a bit shy and Tom was, best put, Mr. Macho Man. Seeing Bill and Tilly push a fully clothed Gustav into the pool was funny but even better was how she seemed to take interest by waiting for his promised revenge upon her that would pay her back tenfold, which has yet to come.

The day had gone so well considering all that could have gone wrong and left the day in ruins. Yet, I still feel that something is about to go wrong. This underlining type of ach that warns me to be on guard just won't go away like I want it to. The worst part is that the aches are rarely ever wrong. Feeling this I want to build a wall and bring out all weapons in my power to protect those near to me. Caution and paranoia are setting in.

"Lydia?" I jump.

Why him and of all times why now, "Yes?"

"Why are you here?" his way of trying to communicate what he means through English brings a slight smile to my face. If I worry not worried it might have been broader.

"I just needed to think so I came out here." He nods understandingly.

"I do it too." He leans against the wall next to me, "the peace."

"More like insanity caused by the perception of eternity in the over calculated moments."

"Huh?" the squeaky noise of confusion that emitted from him might have made me laugh any other time but tonight in this moment I feel too serious to laugh at his sounds.

"Never mind." I slide down the wall by one of the room doors not far from my own.

Shockingly enough he follows suit sitting is a very lewd pose, "No I will not 'never mind'."

His eyes stare at me intently. I may not understand everything he speaks but I do get everything he says with his emotions. He wants to know, but why would he care? He seemed so upset with me all day and now he is trying to be nice. I don't get him but right now I guess the feeling for him is mutual.

"I'm not very good at German and it is hard to explain in simple terms using English. I don't think I could explain it to you so you would understand." I sigh as if this explanation alone is exasperating me already. Rude I know but worry has its hold on me.

"Make me understand."


	9. Chapter 9

**Kydania**

378. Where is room 378? I keep the number in mind as I scan over the hotel room numbers.

What I thought I had to go visit David's assistant for wasn't what I had originally expected. The organization and rechecking of our schedule was grueling. I used to think myself a damn good manager but Daniele proved me otherwise. Every detail had been set up and then had a backup plan. Then dealing with the whole Donavan fiasco took up even more time because it required David and Bill to join us in order to sort it out. Now with all this finished all I have left to do is for me to tell the girls the outcome and see if they would be willing to go along with the whole thing. Something tells me they won't like it but they will deal with it.

As the numbers get closer and closer to 378, I notice two figures sitting along the wall. They are talking in 'germanglish'.

"It's more like um…" one of the figures are waving their hands in a failing attempt to explain something to the other figure, "alone?"

The other figure gives an understanding squeak in response. Hearing the noise I realize it's Tom and Lydia. God knows I'm tired if I can't recognize my own best friend.

"Hey guys why are you still up?"

Lydia looks up at me with relief in her eyes, "Where the hell have you been?"

"I've been planning the last sic months of our careere."

"Next time leave me some kind of message. I was worried sick."

"Yes mom." I mock her. Tom tries to stifle a laugh, "If you don't see or hear from me in twelve hours that is when you should start to worry."

She sighs knowing the truth of my words. I have only gone missing once and since then I have always spoken to someone about where I am within twelve hours' time, just in case.

"Well ladies," Tom stands and claps his hands together, "I think you need some beeoooty sleep."

Lydia laughs, "The only one who needs _beeoooty _sleep is you pretty boy."

I try hard not to laugh at how Lydia mocks Tom's accent. He just glares at her before muttering something and walking off in the direction I assume to be his room.

"He's right though we should get to bed." Lydia smiles softly and heads to the door that has the metal plate numbers 378.

I remember the news I have for the girls and decide to schedule a meeting, "If you wake up before I do…"

"Breakfast meeting." She fills in the blank as I open the door with the credit card like key.

I nod in confirmation wanting to keep quiet so as to not wake up Megan and Tilly who are fast asleep, like Lydia and myself should have been hours ago. Lydia points to the bathroom indicating she has put my night cloths and facial products ready for me to use. She is always taking care of me, always knowing what I need, and always there. I think of all the other things she does for me because the action reminds me how she just knows me by my very nature. I do all this as I was up and get ready for bed and as I do I come to the conclusion that without Lydia I would not be who I am today.

Just as I am about to crawl into the fluffy confines of the queen size bed I notice Lydia sound asleep on her side of the shared bed. It has always been like this; me and her sharing a bed. Right where my head is supposed to lay is a black fuzzy teddy bear with a neon green t-shirt on from Build a Bear Workshop. Lydia and I made it on my 16th birthday. She helped me stuff it, wish my dreams in the heart, and then dress it. I can't sleep without it. It is, in a way, my link to my best friend while I'm asleep and secretly I think it keeps my nightmares at bay.

I finally crawl into bed next to Lydia clutching the bear. I'm just lucky to have people Like Lydia, Megan, and Tilly in my life. Without these girls, my family, I am nothing.

**Lydia**

Hushed voices; why is it I always wake up to hushed voices? Tilly and Megan speaking in hushed tones on how to wake me Kydania being all hush hush about some sort of interview I might get pissed about because it is last minute, and even my mother always talking in a hushed baby voice, to this day, on how cute I look when I sleep. It is getting really old.

"Gut ten morgen Lydia." I groan and mash Kyda's pillow over my face.

"Go away Tom!" I wonder if he can understand me through the pillow.

"Kydeenia."

"Kee-dah-nee-ah." I correct him.

"Kydahneeah," close but not quite right, "wants you to join everyone in the lobby for breakfast.

I just lie in the bed for a few minutes and process everything he said trying to figure out what didn't add up. I realize that there are still other hushed voices and none of them are familiar. I pull the pillow off my face.

"Tome who else is here?" I see the grin on his face and instantly feel that the situation I have found myself in can't be a good one.

He says something to a group of men and women on the other side of the room in German. I see hair brushes, clothing on hangers, and other beauty and appearance items. Great this must be part of what we need the meeting for. Why can't it wait till after breakfast? The only reason I can think of is an interview/photo shoot.

"What colors are the others wearing?" I say swinging my feet to the floor.

"Don't worry nothing will clash."

I laugh to myself. These people don't realize that our band has always had a certain look. This look is something of my own creation. Megan has a sheik tomboy look, Kydania has a very simple but formfitting grunge look, Till has a vintage modern style, and my style varies so that we all fit yet are still ourselves. In a way I am the bands appearance director….coordinator, or whatever you want to call it.

"What colors are the others wearing?" I try to sound nice without being a push over.

Tom just raises and eyebrow and gives me a look. Every time he smirks I want to see if slapping him will make it disappear.

"Meg is wearing navy blue and kaki; Kyda, jeans and a yellow Joe Boxer t-shirt; and Tilly a…"

"Soft pink blouse and a baby blue skirt." I finish knowing the set up by heart. The chosen apparel is usually worn for a lineup of multiple interviews. We have only done it once before and no videos or photos were taken so a near close repeat of the clothing won't be a faux pas.

"Get me tight black pants and any orange colored top will do." I pause, "Who gets me first?"

One of them steps forward and the process begins. Tom is shooed out of the room while I change and made to stay out until everything is finished. Usually I do all of this myself but I know it will all be explained in the lobby over some tea and muffins by Kyda.

Tapping came at the door, following with annoyed German. One of the people in the room replied back with even more annoyance.

I stand and make my way to the full length mirror in the hotel bathroom. The make-up isn't how I usually do it and my hair has a bit too much volume but I don't have time to fix it.

I notice a woman behind me looking for input. Instead of being blunt and unnecessarily honest to the point of being rude I smile and nod.

"Danke."

She says something, to what I assume is the equivalent to you're welcome, in German. I nod again, shove my cell phone into my pocket, and open the door. Unsurprisingly Tom is right there to inspect the work of my unknown beauty crew. He says nothing and just toys with his lip ring. And Kydania says I'm a tease.

"Shall we?" I say leaving the door open for the staff, or whatever their job qualifies to name them, to be able to leave.

Tom just offers me his arm and smiles that infuriating, over confident, and cocky smile. I will not play into his hands! I stalk off swaying my hips to tease his always watching and intense stare. It's game on with the pretty boy.

**Kydania**

"Lydia, Tom; there you are!" Bill hops up to great them obviously enthusiastic to get the day started.

"So what all needs to be gone over?" I hand Lydia a poppy see muffin, her favorite.

"How you will be opening for our entire tour and possibly be joining us for a few interviews and what rules are set." Gustav sure has a way with being straight to the point for one who doesn't talk much.

I pull out the slip of paper with the check list I made with Danielle a few hours ago, "First off, the issue with Donavan has been taken care of. He will meet with us, as well as all band members of Tokio Hotel, at the end of the tour."

I gage the girls' reactions. Meg and Tilly nod understandingly while Lydia glares off into space. Nothing I didn't expect.

"Secondly as Gustav has stated," I look to him and nod, " We will be sharing a tour with the guys so long as we are and opening, and when asked for, accompanying act."

Lydia sights and Tom lets out a mocking chuckle. With these two seeming to be fighting a silent battle none of the rest of us seem to know about it is hard to concentrate.

"Girls this also means sharing some of the equipment and staff for both bands. Bill I assume you will remind the boys of this. Though I highly doubt it will become a problem." He smiles at me approvingly and waves for me to go on, "Any questions?"

"May I speak to the make-up coordinator? We all star questioningly, "to ask her to do some detail checks and give her the rundown on Optical Reality's wardrobe."

Bill pipes up, "Oh you mean Natalie. She is my personal stylist I asked to help out today. I will give you her number."

"Thanks Bill." She hands him her cell phone so he can punch in the number.

"Alright today we are going to interviews as a tour group. There will be lots of questions and possible games. So be prepared. I you need help speaking a language just say so. Am I clear?"

"Yup!" Tom, Bill and Georg say cheerily as the others sit by and nod either busy with breakfast or just not wanting to speak.

"Kyda?" Tilly touches my arm.

"What's up Til?"

"I'm not sure I can do the whole speaking and understanding German just yet."

I look to Bill for help," any ideas?"

"Maybe just one." The look on his face spells out ingenious trouble.

**Lydia**

The hostess is a pushy bitch trying to create something that isn't there. _**Are you and Tom together? **_Bitch of course; I'm only pissy because I like him.

Bill's idea to help with our language barriers is not only smart but something the rest of us would have never come up with. Stich each guy from Tokio Hotel with a girl from Optical Reality; simple, eye catching, scandalous, and most importantly breaking the barrier of language. Bill insisted that the lead singers stick together. Megan and Georg stuck to the same argument only for bassists.

So originally I would have thought it would be me and Gustav but no Tom had other ideas. His excuse had to do with something about Gustav liking Tilly. I'm not sure I believe him but at the same time if anyone is going to go after Tilly Gustav may be the only guy to have a chance.

Finally they have separated the bands to ask 30 minutes worth of personal questions. I'm just glad the coach we get to sit on is comfier than the one we had to sit on last time we were interviewed back home.

"So do any of you have a significant other." We reply flatly with a unanimous no.

"Any reason as to why you are all single then?"

Meg starts, " I find guys to be too immature or not interesting at all."

Tilly adds on when the microphone is pointed at her, "Never had a guy who really caught my eye before. Sure some look cute but I'm into more than looks," the interviewer ask her to explain what more she is into in a guy, "personality. What exactly I don't know but he has to be very thoughtful toward others."

The microphone is swooped over to me, "Let's just say I like to have fun with more than one guy. Call me a whore but I like to see what's out there."

The girls cover snide mocking comments with fake coughing to tease me.

"And what about you Kyda?" her face turns red.

What? Who could it possibly be? The only reason she would turn red is because she likes a guy but isn't sure he likes her back. Every other time she has liked a guy I have known right away. She has telltale signs and just who the hell does my best friend like?


	10. Chapter 10

**Kydania**

I knew I am to be prepared but heaven help me I did not expect this. I don't even get why I am so embarrassed. I like a guy, so what? It's Bill Kaulitz that's what!

All I keep thinking to myself is that I am an idiot for even realizing it and letting it affect what I do. Boys, don't want 'em but you need 'em; or is it the other way around?

I want to scream trying to figure it out. It's Bill's fault for making me like this. He just had to be so nice and helpful over breakfast, just like he has been since I met him. What's more I felt like I missed him. The only reason I even knew this is because as soon as I met him down in the lobby I could feel like something had been made better. Like a gained a piece of something back that I had been worrying about.

I can't tell the interviewer that it is Bill so how do I go about this?

"Well um," Think Kydania!, " I would rather keep his identity disclosed for privacy reasons but I can tell you about him."

Everyone leans in closer as if I am about to give away the location of buried treasure. It's kind of freaking me out but then again I have never been the one for the slumber party style of sharing.

"Well he's taller than me, which is nice for a change. He knows what he wants and is very confident."

"What does he look like?" The interviewer is desperate to get who 'the guy' is out of me.

"Can't tell you. Besides it's not his looks that make me like him so much and that's all you need to know." Wow am I really being childish about this?

"Okay this question is directed at Megan." The interviewer flips an index card, "How do you handle being away from your younger siblings so much?"

This is a very good question. Anyone who is a fan knows Megan has two siblings under the age of five that she is very much attached to.

"Well I Skype them every evening before they go to bed no matter what I am doing. Call it corny if you will but that's the only way they will go to bed." As Megan says this the rest of us smile lovingly at her. This is a side of Megan very few people get to see.

"How cute! And how old are they?"

Megan smiles, "Milly is in her terrible twos and Marcus is in what we call his ferocious fours."

We all laugh knowing the many stories behind the phrase.

"Why ferocious?"

"To get it I'd have to show you." Megan blushes at the idea of play acting her little brother.

I decide to help knowing it will be fine, " He loves dinosaurs so he often pretends to be one of his favorite dino's and runs around growing 'RAWR' at everyone."

Making the girls and the interviewer laugh I demonstrate by making my arms look short and 'roaring like Marcus would.

"He sounds cute." The interviewer states once we have calmed down.

"You have no idea." We say in unison which sets us all into another fit of laughter.

Someone comes up behind the camera and directs a question at the interviewer. The interviewer holds up her index finger and then directs her attention back to us.

"Last question. What is it like to open for Tokio Hotel?" I've been expecting this.

"Amazing and intimidating," The girls nod in agreement, "The fans really seem to just want to meet and hear Tokio Hotel, which is intimidating, but it is amazing to play for such large groups. Not to mention the boys themselves are amazing to work with."

"Very nice too." Tilly adds.

"Okay I think there is one last thing to do." The interviewer stands and directs us to an area with a very large coach.

On the coach is a very large box containing who knows what.

**Lydia**

Games. It has to be. I remember someone saying something about playing games.

"Kydania!" Bill is waving at a very red faced Kyda.

"Ja Billa?"

He smiles at the pronunciation of his name, "Vee are going to play games!"

Seeing Bill so happy and excited I can't help but feel the same.

"If you would all take a seat." A woman in an amazingly cute pair of teal Prada pumps motions for both bands to sit on the coach.

Everyone sits down; girls to one side boys to the other with Tilly and Gustav in the middle.

Suddenly lights start flashing and strange theme music begins to play. The lady with the Prada shoes, whom I decide to call Prada Lady, starts speaking German fast enough that I can't understand anything. I decide to smile and bear with it. I look over to the boys hoping that I might be able to tell what exactly is going on through their faces. Everything seems okay but as we go along with what I assume Prada Lady is saying I notice Tom's face fall with a bit of annoyance. Damn him. Why does he have to have such cute facial expressions?

Kyda squeezes my hand. I look at her from the corner of my eye only to find her smiling, eyes attentively focused on the Prada Lady. She squeezes my hand again. I realize she's squeezing my hand so that I know she has written me a note.

_They want us to play a game with the boys! Worse yet the game will be chosen from the box that is filled with slips of paper with the choices of games some fans would like us to play. Possibilities: Charades, the paper kiss (?), or the Pocky game (?). :( _

Now I understand why Tom doesn't seem happy. The last two games seem a bit intimate for guys and girls to be playing. I seriously hate it when interviewers and hosts try to make out like there is more than there really is in our lives.

Bill is handed the box and he reaches in trying to keep his smile in place. Underneath it all even Bill doesn't like how this is turning out.

"Charades!" He shouts to everyone in relief.

As the Prada Lady goes over the rules Kyda writes it down in English for us so we don't have to worry about not getting the game and in result losing to Tokio Hotel. Sure they are the main attraction of the tour but that does not mean we have to bow down at their feet and make them look like gods. Even rock stars fail at things.

We are so going to kick their asses!

**Kydania**

Turtle…How am I supposed to tell them I'm turtle without talking or making a fool of myself?

"Einer, Zwei, drei…GHET!" oh great now the game is starting.

I start by walking really slow like I'm in the matrix. The girls start shouting words in English; old, matrix, no gravity, slow. I start jumping up and down excitedly and nod as if they are on the right track. The lady in charge of the game shouts our time. I hurry trying to think of something else the girls might get.

The Shell! I turn around and start pointing to my back and then indicate using my hands an oval shape. More random words spout from my band mates; wheel, egg, round. I walk in slow motion again to remind them.

As time is quickly ticking down I start to get desperate and doing really silly almost incomprehensible gestures. Then it magically hits me. I'm going to be a master of disguise the movie! I hunch my head down and start bobbing my head back in forth with a creepy smile. I don't care if I look silly I hate losing.

"Master of Disguise!" Tilly shouts.

"Turtle club!" I nod and roll my hands at Megan as if she is really close.

"Turtle!" I Jump up and down when Lydia finally guesses it.

All the boys are staring at me as if I am an idiot but a very funny one. Bill has his infamous laugh going which gets all of us going. Then the lady in charge of the games tells me to have a seat and that we earned one point. Now it is the guys turn.


	11. Chapter 11

**Kydania**

Lydia is getting pretty competitive. It's just a silly game and she doesn't have anything to prove. With the score tied at two to two the game is really heated. The boys couldn't get Bill trying to be a duck so all that's left is for Megan to charade and have us understand to win.

First Megan points to herself. Then she squats low and pretends to aim a gun of sorts. We all stare at her incomprehensively at her. She repeats her actions over and over. Time is quickly ticking down as we try to understand. Then out of nowhere Lydia shouts paintball. When the hostess jumps up and congratulates us I decide to be a good sport and mouth to Bill and the boys a, "You guys did great." After this the hostess says her goodbyes to the nonexistent audience before she lets us leave.

Having all pleasantries done and over with I check my watch. Thirty minutes until the girls and I need to be to the recording studio. My hope it sot get six or seven songs recorded and the album layout planned.

"Hey Kyda the girls and I are famished are we going out to eat?" Tilly smiles at me hopefully.

I sigh, "No, we are eating in the studio Til. I promise if everything goes well we will go out for dinner."

I expect her face to fall in disappointment but instead she surprises me. You would think I should know better that Tilly always does the unexpected.

"You didn't say 'if everything is perfect'! That means we actually might get to go." She jumps over to me excitedly and hugs me tightly.

I just blink a few times trying to adjust to her reaction and do my best not to ask exactly how she came up with that conclusion. I don't give Tilly enough credit. She may come off as an airhead but in all realty she is very observant while she is being her enthusiastic self. Nothing ever gets past her even if she doesn't let you know she knows. Kind of like the time she knew for three weeks that my neighbor had a crush on me but never told us. She said she didn't want to ruin his opportunity and whatnot.

"Kydania!" now what?

"Yes?" I turn to face Bill.

"The guys and I are going out to eat do you girls want to come?" His smile makes me curious if his brown eyes are sparkling behind his aviator sunglasses.

"I'm sorry Bill but we have to do some recording."

"Oh well good luck. See you later tonight?" his face seems excited and hopeful.

"I'll see what I can do." He grabs my hand and gives it a squeeze before joining the boys.

Looking down I hurry off towards the girls. As I walk I replay the hand squeeze over and over in my head. Bill didn't have to do that. He could have just walked away with no physical contact needed. I can still feel the gentle long fingers wrapped around my own with his rings slightly pressing against the edge of my palm. These facts and feelings run rampant circles around my head dizzyingly, all posing one question; why?

**Lydia**

This six-eight time is going to kill me. One two three four five six seven eight on two and ahhhh!

"Lydia? Are you sure we should do this one?" Tilly looks at me with a concerned gaze; always the observant one. I sometimes wished she didn't.

"The time is messing with me." I notice Meg nod having the same problem.

"Try thinking of it as a rag time four-four. You almost have to sway with it or be lazy." Tilly always knows how to explain the details of music.

I ready my sticks and try the song one more time shouting out, "One and two, three, four!"

Meg and Til strum out a sad harmony. We push it forward building up the intro into Kyda's killer entrance.

"You said it was over." It's low and menacingly beautiful as Kyda sings it, "but it ain't over. Cuz I'm hiding in the back of your mind."

We get louder and stronger throughout the song building up to the bridge angst and anger expressed not only in the lyrics but in the overall sound of the vocals. It feels like we can't get any louder and then all sound but Kyda's voice stops. It fells dangerous, almost like the calm before a storm.

"You'll never..," dramatic but not too long pause, "get rid of...,"

We all tense up for a single but synchronized moment before letting loose and giving the song everything we have.

"Me!" Kyda sings the last word before pushing on and out to the end of the song.

I can feel the anger and challenge now. I know how she feels and push through it and put it out with my own playing rhythmically hitting, rolling, and beating my drum set.

"Great Job guys." Tilly giggles bouncing around glad that with finished recording the last song on Kydania's list.

Kyda is already in the control booth checking it over making sure it's what we want to put on our new record.

I still don't feel that the song should be over. I want it to keep going; to last forever and never stop. This is why I love music. This is wy I am away from home. This is my dream and I am lucky enough to live it.

"Girls," Kydania's voice comes over the intercom, "We did it!"

Just then a figure comes up behind Kyda; tall dark and looming. Had they been there the whole time? All I know is my best friend might be in danger and that I have to get in there to protect her.


End file.
